Voltron Sense
by ShadowTemptress
Summary: 5 strangers all find that they have one thing in common, a new sense. Lance, Hunk, Keith, Pidge, and Shiro must all find out what connects them, and how to protect each other while all being so far apart. Crossover of Sense8 and Voltron. Just how far would they go to protect their new family?


Allura always knew her destiny. Ever since she was just a small child, laid against her father's side, she knew she was destined for many a great tale. He spoke so kindly of her kind, how science would only further their knowledge and create a world everyone could live and share.

Dr. Alfor was both an amazing scientist and father, dedicating his life work both to the development for mankind, and to his lovely daughter's future. He had always hoped his tests would only prove how spectacular her abilities were, how she was something miraculous and splendid and most importantly, that she was definitely not a freak of nature.

The only thing Allura didn't know, was that humanity was a much crueler creature than her or her father could have anticipated. The lab designated to the research of Allura's abilities turned out to be a lab full of traitorous rats. They used her abilities to hunt down her fellow freaks and tested them until their minds disconnected completely from their bodies and perished upon a cold metal slab.

Allura swore to protect her Children. Even if it meant selling her family to the butcher known as Zarkon. Allura would have her children and he nor anyone else will get in the way of that beautiful galactic miracle.

_[Time Skip]_

"Ladies and Gentleman, as much as I would love to continue my podcast on the humility of cis bigots that surround us today in our lovely land of the free, I happen to have a hot lady date tonight that I would love to get to on time. That's right, your Bisexual Boy Lance is hitting the town! Goodnight Darling's, see you next time!" Lance gives out a soft laugh as he ends his podcast. His fame has risen and he finally has some big publishers and radio stations asking for his signature, but he still can't decide if he was in the position to be taking on so much work while still being in University.

"Whatever, I need to hurry up." Lance hisses himself out of his own thoughts, rushing out of his dorm room and onto the streets. For a week straight Lance has been having nightmares, constant terrors of a memory that isn't even his. Some freak dream that came to him one night and wouldn't stop haunting him. He went to vlogging and writing as a way to focus on other things, but it never left him.

"_Don't trust him_." Lance holds his head in agony. The ghostly voice once again echoing into his mind. It has been louder these days, haunting even his daily life rather than his dreams. A woman's voice, warning him. Lance giggles to himself tiredly. He had a date he should be worrying about.

"_Don't trust him."_ Shiro scoffs, forcing a room full of business men to turn his way with questioning looks. He gently clears his throat before standing and taking hold of the room.

"Gentleman, I think we can all agree that Atlas does not need the petty dealings of Galra Inc. These files can tell you why. As you can see, our profits have gone up a tremendous amount since we took on our last project for the U.S., and here in Japan, we have also seen a higher interest in the companies around us. Galra may have a large corporation in Korea and Germany, but they are only taking companies and swallowing them whole. I think we have years to come that we may expand even further than they ever could. Please, think it over." Shiro sits and rubs his temples.

"Kogane." Keith grumbles, left hand holding a knife to a man's throat while the other holds his phone to his ear.

"Keith, I hope you might join Adam and I for dinner. That is, if you aren't busy."

"Ah, Shiro. I'm free, as of now actually." Keith grins into his phone, slowly pressing the blade into the man's skin, watching as small droplets of blood flow along his blade. The man whimpers but remains still.

"Please wash up before you come over, it should be a given, but I never know whether your Japanese half is the dominant trait when you come walking into my home covered in another man's blood." Shiro muses over the phone.

"Be there in 10." Keith says shorty, hanging up. He loved to play with his men, but this one would just have to get the message a lot faster than he would have liked.

"_Don't trust him." _Keith sighs. He doesn't trust anyone.

Once Keith is done cleaning himself up, he throws on his leather jacket and heads out to the Takashi residence. Keith could never say no to Shiro, a flaw he thought at first, but for some reason, he thinks it's pleasant. Something about having someone who wants you around, and wants to make sure you're eating properly, it just really makes Keith happy. Of course, he will never admit this.

**"Ding Dong."** Keith whispers, pushing the doorbell. Keith flinches at this action. That wasn't him. Keith has never said Ding Dong once in his entire life, and now to suddenly say it in English whilst pressing an actual doorbell? Definitely not him. He could have sworn, at that very moment, that he smelled the salty waves of the ocean and a soft scent of caramel. Scents Keith never would usually find pleasurable.

"I'm fucking insane." Keith croaks, just as Adam answers the door, a perplexed face at the sudden declaration.

"Uh…Hello to you too." Adam chuckles, motioning for Keith to come in. Even as Keith is putting on his slippers and making his way into Shiro's home, he can feel Adam's gaze following his every move.

"I cleaned myself up this time, don't worry your pretty little head." Keith calls to Adam, who in turn, only lets out a relieved sigh.

"Ah, little brother, so good to see you again." Shiro says cheerfully from his seat at the table. A habit of calling Keith little brother has developed but nobody has tried to decipher or discuss how this came to be. Keith also would never admit that it makes him feel warm inside each time he hears Shiro say it.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me, I hope I am not a bother." Keith bows slightly, before tilting his head up with a grin.

"Stop with the formality, my home is your home." Shiro grins back. Adam hurries over to Shiro and falls into his lap.

"Honey, I thought I was your home?" Adam coo's sweetly. Keith groans in mock disgust before seating himself.

"Yes, yes, you are my home. You are my soul and the light of my life."

"I'm either starving or I'm about to vomit, regardless I think you should stop the gushy stuff." Keith grumbles. Adam grins at Keith as he continues on.

**"Please god kill me."**

"Huh?"

Pidge looks up at the sudden sound.

"You said something but I didn't catch it." A man says tiredly.

"Nothing. I'm inside the database and I changed everything you've asked, here's your passwords for future use. Cash first." Pidge leans back, adjusting her large round glasses. She only uses these as a formality in her hacker business persona. It helps make it harder for people to recognize her in public, sounds ridiculous, but it works. Nobody looks twice at a boring plain girl, which is perfect for her other persona who is anything but.

"$8,000 in cash, must be a damn good hacker for all of this." The man grumbles. Pidge lets her eyes roll before snatching the case of money away from his nubby hands to check it. All there, all real and all hers. She tosses the booklet of passwords at the fat snarky man.

"Pleasure doing business." She says boredly, watching him leave. She leans back and replays the meeting in her head. The voice echos in her head.

"Please god kill me." Pidge whispers aloud to the room, as if daring it to reply in the man's voice. She knew it was English but she also knew it wasn't. It was something foreign yet she couldn't remember what it was. As if it had rewritten itself in her brain.

"I'm fucking losing it."

"Hunk wake up."

"God, please let me sleep I can't do another shift." Mumbles a large shape hidden by covers and veiled by darkness.

"Hunk, it's literally 6, you have to take the kids to school and then you have classes."

"Oh right. Of course." The large shape replies tiredly. They bounce up with a big grin. Hunk is a big guy, tall, sturdy, and strong. His brain was probably a great weapon alone, but paired with his cooking, well maybe even a normal person would consider him a spectacular being.

"I gotta go, thanks again sweetie." His mother kisses his cheek as she heads off to work. Hunk lost his father a long time ago, and while they get disability for his step-dad, it's not enough to pay for their family and their home. Hunk had to take it upon himself to help with bills and still pursue his great dream of becoming a famous chef.

"C'mon kiddo's, time to eat." Hunk beams at the half-asleep children. He's always tired, exhausted and just barely surviving, but knowing how much his family needs him, it's more than enough to give him the energy he needs to keep pushing along. Why should they suffer when he is strong enough for them all?

"_Don't trust him."_

"Hunky?"

"Huh?" Hunk turns to his youngest sibling.

"You spaced off again... we are gonna be late." They say with a yawn.

"Oh boy, my bad. Let's go, race you to 'Low." Hunk winks. 'Low is what Hunk named his bright yellow van, family worthy and cost effective compared to the jeep he once had. Traded to help pay their mortgage.


End file.
